Technical Field
This invention relates to a method, device and computer program for supplying deficiency of a key in information on a set of keys stored in a device.
Related Art
The miniaturization of a semiconductor such as 100 nm ×100 nm realizes an ultra-small computer for an affordable price. Such semiconductor may be implemented as, for example, but not limited to, Internet of Things (hereinafter referred to as “IoT”) devices, card devices, content presentation devices and content player devices.
In such semiconductor, a set of keys may be used for decrypting an encrypted content or encrypted key, for encrypting a content or key, or for authenticating the device or a user associated with the device.